Protector
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: i do not own darkest powersor the people n it!


"Whether you help me or not, I'm not giving it up." Chloe said stubbornly, shacking her head furiously at the man who was to father her child.

"Chloe, you are not listening to me. We can't raise a baby that you can't have. Your body is not made to accommodate a being like me." Derek argued, trying to force her to see. He wished so badly that he could just take her wild imagination and horrify it so bad that she would be able to see the damage it would cause. They were in the kitchen of the safe house, Tori and Simon were out shopping with Andrew. Derek rubbed his face angrily, Chloe returned to washing to dish in her hand.

"You will dye, Chloe." Derek's low voice pleaded. She shook her head and placed the dry towel in the cabinet.

"I don't care." the set of her lips told him even if he argued, he would loose. A loud growl ripped from deep in his chest and he stood up violently, sending the chair he had been sitting in skidding loudly across the room. Chloe flinched and instinctively reach to cover her ears. Derek watched as she stepped backwards before bumping in to the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry into them. Derek sighed in defeat and went to sit in the floor beside her. They had been fighting like this for over a week, Derek yelling, Chloe ignoring, Derek usually leaving, Chloe crying. Derek slid his arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled her to him. She sobbed into his chest before finally relaxing against him.

"You can't, Chloe." Chloe stood up and rebelliously placed her hand on her hip.

"Hide and watch me." she said venomously, storming into the other room.

"Chloe!!" Derek yelled, his voice shaking the glasses on the table. When she didn't answer, he stormed in to her room. Clothes flung at his head when he opened the door, a high heeled shoe hitting him in the shins.

"Ouch." he yelled. Chloe wheeled around to look at him, tears I running hastily down her face. She threw another at him and resumed stuffing clothes in her suit case.

"You are not leaving." it was more of a question.

"Get out." Tori stormed into the room flinging Derek backwards and the door closed with a knock back spell. He saw before the door slammed in his face, Tori grab the sobbing Chloe in a tight hug. Simon raced up the stairs and began banging on the door, then he turned on Derek.

"What did you do?" he yelled, he turned back to banging on the door, with out waiting for an answer.

"Tori, let me in." Simon said pleadingly. The door flung open and Simon was yanked in by his shirt and the door quickly slammed again.. Leaving Derek alone in the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was having her face painted with a bright yellow smiley face when Jeremy yelled from the playground. He was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, his knees wrapped around the bar. It sent a wave of protectiveness through me, but I knew that if I over reacted and made him get down, he would get embarrassed. And I didn't want that, he would be angry at me.

"Momma, look at me. No hands." He smiled and waved at me. I waved back, smiling brightly. We were at his 1st grade fall festival and Jeremy Kit Souza was 6 years old.

"Chloe." I turned away from my son to see Tyler running towards me. He stopped a few feet in front of me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Guess what." he said excitedly. I looked at him questioning.

"You have a job. It's going to be for a while, but.." Chloe cut him off.

"Where?" Jeremy shifted his feet nervously.

"Well, actually in Albany, New York, but you will only be there for 3 days." he said it quickly and looked at her hopefully. Chloe refused to look at him and turned to her son. Jeremy flipped backwards off the monkey bars and Chloe was prepared for a bone jarring crash, but it didn't come. He landed on his feet in a crouched position. Oh, no. it's started already. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her son's face on a 22 year old man. Automatically tears began to stream down Chloe's cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Everything went in slow motion. She could see Jeremy look towards her, smiling, the smile falling as he raced to his mother. She could feel Tyler's arms supporting her, she could see the man 30 feet away from her as he turned and slowly walked away. Derek.

Jeremy was sitting next to her on the bus, his head leaned against her side. He looks so much like him, she thought as she stroked his brown hair. Jeremy played with the zipper of her jacket.

"Momma?" his voice filled with question.

"Hmm?" Chloe mumbled still lost in her thoughts.

"Are you going to marry Tyler?" This shocked Chloe out of her head.

"No, baby. No. Tyler is just my boss. He's nothing more." Chloe promised him, rubbing his arm.

The bus pulled to a stop and she ushered the bundled little boy towards the front of the bus. Jeremy stepped of the bus and held his hand out to help his mother off the bus. Chloe giggled and picked him up in a hug.

"Where did you see that?" She said as she walked down the street. It was getting dark and the city out side of Washington they lived in was nice, but Chloe still didn't want to be out when the street lights came on. She and Jeremy chatted as she walked up to their apartment. She was about to step on the firsr step when Jeremy stopped and pulled her jacket, stopping her with him. She looked over her shoulder at him, key's in hand.

"What is it?" Chloe ask alerted and stepped backwards positioning herself in front of him, looked into the darkness to see what he did.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" he was still staring in the darkness.

"Jeremy." Chloe said more sharply, fear seeping into her mind. He jerked his gaze towards her, tears brimming his eyes. Chloe immediately was picking him up in her arms and walking quickly away from what ever had upset him.

"Just close your eyes, baby. It's okay. Your fine, I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you." she whispered words of comfort to him as she raced towards a cab.

Inside the cab, the little boy began to sob. Chloe pulled him tightly against her chest and hummed, 'Daydream Believer,' quietly until he fell asleep. In an hour, it had begun to rain, they were at Tyler's ritzy estate. Chloe paid the cab, and carried Jeremy to the door. After ringing the door bell, and waiting 10 or so minutes with no answer, Chloe did the only thing she could thing of.

"Hello?" said a chirper voice on the other end. Chloe began to cry for no particular reason.

"Tori?"

"CHLOE?!" Tori yelled. She could hear Simon's voice in the background.

"Yea. Tori, I need a favor." She tried to make her voice even but it cracked at the end.

"Chloe, I haven't heard from you in almost 7 years. Where are you?" Tori was confused. Chloe explained the directions and Tori assured her that Simon was on his way.

Simon's black Mercedes pulled into Tyler's driveway and Simon rushed to her. He stopped just premature of her staring at the small boy in her arms. A smile spread as far as his face would allow.

"So, this is my nephew?" Simon asked. Chloe nodded and handed her son to him. Simon shifted his weight. His happy face going to one of confusion and almost anger.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he ask, hurt filling his eyes. Chloe thought of the reason. He was 6'4 and broad and very, very angry.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be easier to just start over." Chloe admitted. Simon shrugged agreeing and put them in the car.

About an hour down the road, Chloe worked up the nerve to start a conversation.

"So how have you been?" Simon glanced sideways at her.

"Fine."

"And Tori?" this made Simon smile.

"Have you ever seen a Poodle try to attack a Labrador and the big dog gets annoyed and gives up?" Simon ask, still smiling. Chloe shook her head.

"Well, that's Tori. She's a lawyer."

"Wow. Really? That's great. What do you do, now?"

"I'm a retired U.S. veteran." He said proudly.

"Congratulations, Simon." he smiled brightly.

"Tori didn't like it one bit though. And Derek through a hissy fit." At his name Chloe noticeably flinched.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't realize it was still such a soft spot." Simon apologized. She nodded.

"It's okay." Simon sighed heavily and they drove in silence.

About 30 minutes later, Jeremy woke up, he freaked out until he found Chloe asleep next to him. A man look back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Hi, Jeremy. I'm Simon." he smiled.

"Simon Bea?" Jeremy ask in a yawn. Simon smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"So, you are my uncle?" Simon's shocked expression surprised him.

"You know about us?" Jeremy nodded.

"Momma said that you and Tori were her friends before I was born. And that your brother is my dad." the tone of his voice in the end, made Simon look at him in shock.

"Yea, Derek is your dad. Have you met him?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Oh." was all Simon could manage to say.

Jeremy glanced over to see his mother peeking at him. H leaned against her and drifted back to sleep.

Chloe felt strong arms around her but through her sleep didn't dwell on it. She awoke slightly and mumbled Jeremy's name. A deep voice answered her, "He's fine." was all she heard before falling back into sleep and the arms carrying her.

"Momma, Momma. Wake up. Come on. Wake up." Jeremy was jumping excitedly on her bed. Chloe whipped the sleep from her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a large bed room with wide floor to ceiling windows and a downy white bed set.

"Momma!" Jeremy protested. Chloe groaned but flipped her feet off the side of the bed. Jeremy grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs and down to the kitchen. There was 4 people already at the table, Tori, Simon and two she couldn't see. Jeremy dragged her, literally, because even a young werewolf is stronger than a human, to the table and took a seat beside Simon. Tori looked up from her paper to point the coffee pot out to Chloe.

"Thanks." She mumbled. The large man who's face she couldn't see got choked on his coffee. Simon stood up and began beating his back furiously. the older man sitting beside him turned and looked at her.

"Andrew!" Chloe squealed as he met her halfway of the floor. He hugged her tightly and smiled when he released her, looking her up and down.

"Wow, Chloe. You have…not changed one bit." he laughed. The coughing fit from the table ceased. Chloe grinned and hugged him again.

"Oh, Andrew, how have you been? I have missed you all so much." she smiled at Tori. The large man mumbled something that sounded like 'not everyone.'

"Excuse me?" Chloe ask, not in a rude way. Andrews eyes went wide and he walked over to stand in front of Jeremy. The big man just shook his head, still out of view. Chloe shrugged and began to make the coffee. She heard a chair slide backwards and a mumbled goodbye.

"D, stay." Tori pleaded, quietly. Chloe turned around slowly, knowing what she would find. His eyes were already on her when she turned to meet his gaze. Chloe's breathing became shallow and her eyes were blurry with tears. Jeremy ran from his seat, pulling his mothers shirt towards the living room. Chloe obliged to his superhuman strength. Tori followed, throwing Derek a dirty look.

"Momma, are you okay?" Jeremy ask sitting in the floor next to her. Tori squatted down to eye level with him.

"Chloe are you okay?" concern in her voice. All she could do was nod. Tori reach over and patted Jeremy's arm.

"You did really well, Jeremy. You know how to take care of your momma." he grinned brightly at the praise. Tori turned back to Chloe, who was trying to steady her breathing.

"You okay?" Chloe wiped her face and attempted a smile.

"Yea." a knock on the door frame made her turn. Simon smiled at Chloe and motioned for Tori to go with him. With an apologetic smile to Chloe she did. Tori gestured for Jeremy and he turned to Chloe, his eyes questioning. Chloe nodded and Jeremy followed them out. Chloe sat in the floor, propped against the couch for what seemed like forever. She could still hear Jeremy's deep yet squeaky voice, she trusted Tori and Simon and Andrew. He would be safe. She began to drift off when a tap hit the door. Chloe sat up and walked over to the opening. Derek came out of nowhere, in split seconds he had his arms around her and his mouth crushed against hers. Chloe struggled against his hard grasp, but gave in when he refused to let go. Derek's mouth moved against hers like they had never been apart. Finally, Derek released her and moved to sit on the couch, his head in his hands. Chloe stood there shocked.

"He look's just like you." Derek mumbled though his hands. Chloe snorted and tears streamed freely down her cheeks. He looked up at her now, and his face looked tired and sad.

"Yea, he does." Chloe agreed. Derek nodded, at least she was going to talk to him. Chloe began to pace.

"How have you been?" Derek ask. She threw him a fiery look.

"Fine." she snapped. Chloe stopped pacing a mean look making her squint her eyes, she pointed her finger at him.

"You scared my son." she resumed pacing. Derek smiled.

"What? You think its funny to have a 6 year old little boy tell his mother that she can't go in her own house? That its funny, for him to cry himself to sleep because he was scared? He knew you were there. But it took me till last night to figure it out." Derek stared at her wide eyed. He started to say something but Chloe cut him off.

"Why were you there? How did you know we were there? We always left when he got scared, always moved to a safer place." she mumbled the last part to her self.

"Were you keeping him away from me?" Derek ask lightly.

"Yes." Chloe yelled at him venomously, she stopped walking and glared at him. Emotions flashed across Derek's face until he settled with anger.

"Why?" he ground through his teeth. Chloe huffed and through her hands up.

"Why. He asks why." a loud growl ripped through Derek's chest, Chloe wasn't fazed and let her eyes show the pure fury.

"I don't want you near him." she spat the words at him like they burnt her mouth. Pain flashed so fast on his face she thought she didn't see it. He's eyes and face were blank.

"Why would you do that?" Chloe's response was automatic and without hesitation.

"You are nothing to him." her voice was strong and he knew she meant it.

"Chloe…" Derek's face was one of pain and pleading. She turned away from him.

"You're the reason I'm here. And I don't appreciate it. I don't want you near him, Derek. He is my son and I will do what ever I have to, to keep him safe and away from you." Chloe's words were cold and full of hate, her face was inches away from his and he could tell she meant every word. Derek nodded. If she didn't want him around, that was fine, killing him from the inside, but fine.

Chloe's fierce expression turned soft, when she heard Jeremy calling for her. He raced into the room and Chloe bent down to eye level with him.

"Look what Tori made me!" he held up a small blue and brown tie. Chloe took it from him and began to put it on him. Jeremy smiled over her shoulder. Chloe followed his gaze to Derek's large figure, standing next to the door. Derek's expression was pain and a lone tear slid down his cheek.

"Bye, Jeremy."

"Where are you going, Derek?" Jeremy ask, shocking Chloe.

"How do you know him?" her voice was panicky as thoughts of Derek hiding out ran through her head.

"He helps keep the bad guys away." Jeremy said playing with her hair. Chloe turned to see Derek send her a small smile and walk out the door. Then she broke down.


End file.
